


A new adventure

by Fairy2003



Series: A fairy reborn [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy2003/pseuds/Fairy2003
Summary: This is a side story to a fairy reborn i suggest you read that first to understand but lucy, natsu and there group got sucked in by a portal to hogwarts who asked for them
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A fairy reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990057
Kudos: 1





	1. Mages at hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapters i would appreciate if you had any constructive criticism please comment it i am open to new ideas also TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story to a fairy reborn i suggest you read that first to understand but lucy, natsu and there group got sucked in by a portal to hogwarts who asked for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone i hope you enjoy this is a side story for a fairy reborn i have read a few really good stories about the fairy tail wizards at hogwarts so i thought i would as i had a lot of time, i don't support j. K. Rowlings transphobic views and i belive that TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS i hope you guys feel the same if not dont read my story now speaking of which I hope you enjoy now onto the story

Astra’s P.O.V

We all had a day of training Eliza and alexia were on a date alya was catching up with Amaya so was mum and dad rin was visiting his adopted parents grave Aurelia and terrence was on a job request from the exceeds and we were we relaxing mira, gajeel levy gray and erza came to visit, me and Eric had a double date planned with Lucy and natsu tonight something accrued to it is too peaceful there has been no fights, no pranks something wasn’t right then i felt it something was of in the celestial would i released it a second to late as some portal sucked us in then it all went black

3 hours later 

When i woke up i didn’t know where i was i looked around it looked like i was in some kind of Infirmary but who knows where “you’re up then” the voice of an older woman said she had brown hair and warm eyes like a mothers she had a strict look through she was dressed in emerald green robes “who are you, where is my mate, my family, my keys and friends” i yelled quickly trying to force myself out if bed to look for them then i heard heavy doors “calm down now you are all okay as for the people who you where with are also okay just sleeping” another more masculine voice said i looked up to see an old man with a long white beard and hair who wore lavender robes “who are you” i asked again magic flaring before any thing happened Persephone appeared “princess calm down please we are all on edge but my you two explain what happened to her and give her keys i need to leave Astra call theta” Steph’s said as she rubbed circles on my back before leaving “how rude we didn’t tell you our names i am professor Dumbledore head master of the school you are currently in and this is professor McGonagall and are these the that woman just now was talking about” the Dumbledore said as he gave me my keys i clutched them to my chest tightly

“open gate of the celestial dragon theta” i chanted “darling you had me so worried i will tell your dad and the others later right know you need me, tell her what happened” mum said softly but the last part was aimed at Dumbledore then it hit me “why am i in an Infirmary” i asked “we found you and your friends in a heap by the front” McGonagall explained there others started to wake up “where the fuck am i and where are my keys” lucy yelled Dumbledore gave the keys to her and as soon as she torched them Layla appeared “lucy Oran heartfilia i have taught you better then to swear in front of elders” Layla scolded luce

“heartfilia, so you are the people she sent” Dumbledore asked us he looked shocked “who sent and how do you know the last name heartfilia” Layla asked confused “i knew someone from your wold called Seren heartfilia” Dumbledore stated “my grandmother we thought she died” Layla stated “i know why you are here listen Seren told me that if i ever need help write the wish or task on a piece of paper say the words ‘from earth to earth may the celestial plain convey to you my wish and help me in achieving it” the professor said “we need to go back now sorry you two talk to you soon” Layla said before disappearing along with mum

“so why did you need help” i asked interested “well about a decade ago an evil wizard called Voldemort heard about a prophecy and went and killed two of the best wizards i knew and tried to kill their one-year old son but failed” Dumbledore started to explain “give me a moment” i asked after all the memories of my childhood still fresh in my mind, i signalled for him to continue “yes the child is called Harry Potter he will be 11 in one month and will begin Hogwarts in two months i feel that there is something sinister in the works so i thought i would ask for help” Dumbledore finished explaining “okay then let me guess you want to turn a few of us into 11 year olds” I guessed although i wish i hadn’t “yes sorry it has to happen we need six who will volunteer” McGonagall said “i will” me, cy, Wendy, Ryan, natsu and lu Said reluctantly

“let’s get this done with” Eric said annoyed and the headmaster waved a stick in the air and in a second we all looked 11 “now that is done we need to sort the rest of you oh and this is a wand” Dumbledore said before waving his wand and an old hat appeared “put the hat on it will sort you 5” Dumbledore said and McGonagall left the room “wait before i forget how long will we be here” i asked “sorry but at least 7 years” Dumbledore said “what is there a spell that makes it so seven years here is like 7 days back home” i asked “yes but it will be months not days” he told us “do it” we all yelled “the flow of time is fickle make the time between worlds change so one year here is one month on earth land” the professor chanted i felt the time shift around us it felt wired then we began the adults sorting

15 minutes later  
“now that the new teachers are sorted i have a job for you Astra and mira” Dumbledore stated “okay what is it” mira asked intrigued “i need you to go get Harry and take him shopping here is his vault key and here is mine i will message the goblins at Gringotts to tell them i have given you permission they will know by your marks you will leave in a few days also go to this vault it is protected my celestial magic only you, lucy of me can open it and retrieve what is in side ” he further explained handling us a slip of parchment we all nodded and me and mira showed him what our different marks looked like by the time we finished ironing out our backstory it was night so we had dinner and went to bed at least we had each other but i will miss dad and the others at least i have mum

Thanks for reading dont forget to follow and review if you like this story go read a dream of you it is a story that inspired me to white mine it is by the user starway1123 go read theirs now stay safe wear a mask bye xxx


	2. Meeting Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you enjoy the story I have had fun writing it and I hope it shows also if you comment hate I will delete the comment or if it is really bad report said comment and remember TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS

Harry’s P.O.V

‘When will this storm end’ I thought to myself well my uncle has gone made because of all the letters it would have been funny if I got to keep at least one I looked over at Dudley’s watch it was almost midnight I would be 11 soon I would have survived another year with the duslys a few minutes to go that storm must be terrible out there as it sounds like the waves are eating way at the rock “10,.9,8,” I began to whisper to my self then a load bang noise came from the door the whole shack awoke terrified on the 4th knocked the door flew open and there stood a woman with platinum hair in green robes it look like and a younger girl about my age does she have navy hair or is it because of the light

“Astra why did you kicked the door you probably terrified them” the older woman scolded “sorry MiraJane oh my bad professor Strauss” Astra I think her name was mocked “sorry about that we will have that fixed up right away” MiraJane I think the older women was called “who are you and what are you doing here” Vernon sneered “are all you muggles like this, dear Olympus give me strength we are here for Harry and we will be off” Astra said she looks tired and what was with the saying “don’t be so blunt sorry Harry happy birthday here is a cake don’t judge Astra she hasn’t had her coffee yet” mira said in a caring voice while she gave me the cake I put it down for a sec

“may I ask why you want me” I asked at that moment both mine and Astra’s stomach growled “fuck I am starving good thing I brought food” she laughed as she got food out her pockets she sat down by the fire place she got a bit of tissue from her pocket and a match and started a fire like it was normal “what did I say about swearing” miss mira said she just shrugging her shoulders “sorry for not introducing ourselves my name is Astra Draconis but just call me Astra” Astra formally introduce herself “hi my name is MiraJane Strauss I am a teacher of Hogwarts school of witch craft and Wizardry I teach transformation” MiraJane introduced her self “piglet” Astra snorted after she saw Dudley’s eat my cake he pointed her finger at him and he grew a tail

“Astra” MiraJane yelled she just shrugged “how dare you do that, you freak of nature fix that now” aunt Petunia yelled Astra went still “here Harry take this I am waiting outside” Astra said smiling and handing me a sausage sandwich and left you could tell by the look in her eyes aunt Petunia words hurt her though “we will not go to that school not with freaks like you and her” Vernon sneered her once caring eyes turn dark in a second “do you want to repeat that that child outside has had enough of people calling her horrible things and so have I so if you excuse me and Harry are leaving he will not returning to 4th pivert drive till the end of the year so you can’t stop him as you are not his legal guardian” miss Strauss said she was so deadly calm but for some reason she didn’t scare me only the duslys it was like she was a mother bear protecting her young we went out side

“hold on to me you may feel sick but it will be fine” Astra said before we disappeared one minute we where on the rocks freeze next second he are in a warm house “there is a spare room opposite the door with a navy and purple dragon on” Astra told me if you need clothes ask natsu he is awake I think” mira stated “flame head you awake and decent “Astra yelled up the stairs “I am now what do you want” a boy my age with pink hair said as he walked down the stairs in his pajamas “do you have a spare pair for pajamas Harry can ware till we can get him proper clothes tomorrow “ she asked “sure let me get the” and the boy was off then a boy with maroon hair approached us he looked as Astra’s eyes “hey night are you okay you seen upset” he asked with concern “it’s fine cy just normal me stuff I will tell you later for the love of hera is every one awake” she said “oh yes I hate it not a moment of silence oh the name is Eric you must be Harry” he said and reached out to shake my hand than a bang was heard from upstairs

“Ryan I will kill you give me back our keys Astra will kill you again and we won’t heal you” a girl yelled from upstairs “she won’t find out” the boy in question yelled as he ran down he stopped mid step and froze “shit soul stop” Astra yelled before he hit us “Astra shit I am sorry” the boy yelled “sorry Harry how about you get changed into the pajamas natsu has and we will explain” Astra explain and so I did as she asked

As I got changed I could hear them bickering it didn’t seem mean more like sibling bickering like the old neighbors kids that used to Live across the Street from us it was refreshing once I finished we went downstairs “so Harry we our a group of wizard and witches from a small town in Japan where everyone there is magical” Astra begin “okay” I said “I use a magic called celestial gods armor it means I can change my clothes to outfits that align with each Greek god or goddess I have 14 in total and I use light celestial magic” Astra stated “hey harry I am lucy heartfilia Astra’s half sister I use celestial zodiac armor I have 12 and celestial magic” the blonde who I know as Lucy explained “hi you all ready meet me but my name is natsu I use fire magic and the hair is natural and it is salmon” natsu introduced himself “hi my names is Wendy I am Astra’s and Lucy’s adopted sister I use wind magic and like everyone else my hair is natural

“this is taking to long the guy knocked out next to Wendy is Ryan he uses ice magic and I use sound magic” cobra finished th3 introduction I was about to ask why the only adult here is MiraJane when Astra signal that she wasn’t finished “yes we live alone with MiraJane also our special powers are a secret we are only telling you because saw me mess up and show you okay now go get some sleep mira is taking us into town tomorrow to pick up our school stuff and something for the headmaster” she explained before her and Eric went up to bed the rest followed I went soon after it was 2 am by the time we all went to bed I have never felt happier in my life then in this moment and with that last thought I was asleep in seconds


	3. Diagon alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate comments will be deleted so do us all a favour and don't send them keep it constructive and positive

Harry’s P.O.V  
As i awoke to my alarm i panicked was that all a dream a wonderful dream but then i realised i was wrapped in new blankets in pj that where basically my size in an actual bed last night wasn’t a dream after all “harry are you awake we will be living in an hour or two” mira said through the door i got up and found a clean set of clothes that looked like they would fit better then what i was wearing “thanks miss Strauss” i said threw the door “it’s fine Harry just be quick or the boys will eat your birthday breakfast up” mira joked then it hit me today was still my birthday so i quickly got dressed and bolted down the stairs “come on mira why can’t i take cassie with me” Astra said bitterly “she is navy same with happy it would be too suspicious you can have an owl” mira scolded her i didn’t notice the 3 cats last night “where these cuties last night” i asked while fussing the navy one “that’s cassie she likes you they were asleep they sleep so deeply sometimes it’s impossible to wake them” lucy giggled “now eat up now we need to leave at least half an hour before he have to go to diagon alley” Astra stated in between sips of what smelt like coffee  
1 hour later, Astra’s P.O.V  
Once we arrived in diagon alley we went straight to Gringotts to get the needed money and Dumbledore’s parcel “we our here to take money out of the Potter and phoenix account as well as the special vault” i asked in a confidant voice “show me the marks and the keys for all three accounts” the goblin said as he ironically looked down at us while Harry wasn’t looking we showed the goblin our guild marks “here are the keys” mira said handing him the keys “grip hook show them to the listed vault only the navy haired one is allowed in the last one” the goblin instructed we followed the new goblin we had taken sickness pills before this thankfully so the trip to the vaults was fine “the potter vault” grip hook said “guys i am rich do you see this” harry said shocked “yeah mate it looks like you are” natsu said in his usual happy go lucky tone “Harry if i remember correctly Galleons are gold, sickies are silver, and bronze are kunts. There are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles make up one Galleons so may take 20 of Galleons” mira suggested he nodded and put the money in his pocket i heard a dragon crying out in pain   
“why is there a dragon down here being tortured” i yelled out in anger everyone looked at me with sympathy apart from the goblin and Harry who where confused “night calm down look me” Eric said hugging me i calmed down within a second but i still felt sick the goblin just kissed his teeth i grit my teeth and carried on i am sorry” i said under my breath “the phoenix vault “ griphook stated we took what we needed and went on “the special vault” griphook sneered “ i went in and grabbed the object putting it in my requip space   
“done lets go shopping” Wendy said excited she has been rather quite so has Ryan why do i feel like he is playing something “mira how about you take natsu, Wendy and Ryan while i take Harry, lucy and cobra meet at the leaky cauldron” i suggested mira looked at me knowing i gave her the back up list i made of what we need and was off “first up we need to get your robes know natsu and ryan that is the last thing they will do” lucy added “good idea lu” i said “wait won’t it look strange that 4 children are just walking around alone” harry asked “your right Harry didn’t i know where to find an adult follow me” i instructed “we came here last week Astra hates not being in control she knows where everything is and how to get there she has a wired memory like that” lu whispered to Harry she knew i could hear her i knock on the   
Harry’s P.O.V  
I called feel every one’s eyes on me it was wired i heard whispers saying “is that him i think that’s Harry Potter” and variations on that “there u are” a giant man yelled “hagrid meet Harry Potter” lucy said enthusiastically “it been what 10 years since i got you from your old house” the giant man said happy   
“you must be Harry potter it is a pleasure to meet you my name is deguals Diggle it is an honour to meet you” an older man said after he came over to us “wait i have seen you before you bowed to me in a shop” i stated out loud i was so shocked “he remembers me” the man said before he walked away a lot of people did that “hello Professor“ hagrid said as he waved to a pale man with a turban “harry this is Professor Quirrell he is your guys defence against the dark arts teacher” hagrid introduced the shaking man “he-ll-o po-tter” the man stuttered he ignored Astra, lucy and Eric Astra looked put of by the professor for some reason “hello” i said “i look f-forward t-to teaching you not that you need it though” Quirrell stuttered again “well we would love to stay but we have shopping to do” hagrid said i let out a sigh and so did the others “so lets do robes, wands the equipment needed and then we will get the animals” Astra suggested the order of how we would shop so we went to get our robes   
We went into a shop called Madame malkin robes for all occasions “i need to go get a pick me up i will be back in 10” hagrid said he still looked quite sick “sure” we all said and went in “Hogwarts dears got the lot here boys through that door girls that one there is another boy in there just so you know” a short and plump witch dressed in mauve said cheerfully when we went to the boys section me and Eric saw a place boy with blonde hair it was lighter the Lucy’s while a second witch pinned is robes to fit him Madame malkin wasted no time she slip a robe over the head to the right length while a third witch did the same to Eric we had to stand on stools “hello Hogwarts too” he said “ye i answered Eric stayed silent “my farther is next door getting my books and my mum is up the street looking at wands” he had a voice that yelled he was spoilt just like my cousin but posher “then i am dragging them to go look at racing brooms it is criminal that first years cant have brooms i might bully fath3r into buying me one and the smuggle it in” he laughed arrogantly   
“hey Astra said we cant have brooms so did hagrid” i said the boy looked at me and laughed “ha of course we not supposed to but i can’t believe you know that oaf my father told me that all he does at Hogwarts is get drunk and try to perform magic and then hurt himself how pitfall and who is this astra person,” he laughed again i looked at Eric he looked annoyed but he was also “please your just a rich kid that can’t form his own opinion yet you think you are better then a man that since meeting him has only ever been nice to us and our friends just shut up i am done harry see you outside “ Eric snapped and walked out “are you with your parents” the boy asked “no they are dead” i said coldly “oh but where they our kind” he asked his voice full of judgement “they were wizards if that is what you mean “ i replied i did not like this boy “they shouldn’t let the other sort in keep it in the old wizarding families “ he sneered “you are done” Madame malkin said to bee as she lifted robes of my head and i left quickly nit answering the boy i do not like him at all   
“hey lets go hagrid got us ice creams with Astra she was done first” lucy Said to me after grabbing my hand and leading me out the shop “they will be delivered to us sometime next week” Astra stated after eating a but if ice cream “lets get the rest of our stuff then” i cheered   
20 minutes later at the owl emporium   
The walls where lined with cages of owls there where so any different types but only one caught my attention a beautiful snowy owl that “excuse me sir may i buy that snowy owl” i ask the man in charge “of Couse you can ain’t she a beauty for you mister potter that would be 5 gallons what will you call her” the shop keeper said i gave him the money “Hedwig” i told the owner and waited for the others to pick   
Astra’s P.O.V   
As soon as i entered the store i saw a gorgeous tawny owl that was so magnificent but they looked sad “excuse may i adopt him” i asked the shop keeper “of course he is all yours for 6 gallons” the shop owner said and gave me him “you are coming home with me Ryū” i told the owl after giving the man the money “hey why are you two not getting owls” i asked “j want a cat sorry hagrid” lucy admitted the half giant just shrugged it off “don’t an animal i asked Dumbledore he said that in year 2 we can have a snake as long as they are not venomous anyways i would just use yours Astra” Eric admit “his name is Ryū like in Japanese it means dragon what’s your Harry” i stated “mine is called Hedwig” he answered amazed buy our owls we arrive at olivanders   
“why hello first years i assume Dumbledore told me to expect you i sold your fellow friends there wands earlier this morning” the old man began to say “i will do miss Draconis first” the old man decided he took what seemed like random measurements “try this ash unicorn hair just give it a flick ” he gave me the wand and drawers flew from the cupboard i don’t think so how about 10 inches cherry wood and dragon heartstring” he said giving me the wand he look at my expression “it is sourced from dragons who die naturally i can assure you the dragons live good lives” mr olivanders said reassuring me the wand just felt right it glow faintly wnd felt warm “now next the other two got it on their first wand lucy had unicorn hair with oak and cobra dragon heartstrings with Ash   
Harry’s P.O.V   
“now mar Potter i have been waiting for today to come for so long i remember every wand i have ever sold i remember when your parents where hear buying their first wands all those years ago” Mr Olivander. Said then took some quick measurements “try this” he said handing me a wand i flicked my wrist and shelves came flying “nope i do not think so" he yelled grabbing the wand and giving me a different one we tried so many none seemed to be right “i wonder Mr Potter do you know the wand choses the wizard” Mr Olivander began i shock my head “didn’t think do you may be destined for this wand as it’s broth gave you that scar” he finished explaining he passed me the wand and it glowed. Brightly “you are destined for great things mister Potter great things as was he who must not be named” Olivander said “ha ha i though he was kidding are people sacred of volder-wart he has such s dumb name” Astra laughed the older man nodded he gave our wands we paid and left we net the others at the leaky cauldron then we al went back to there house apart from hagrid who sad he had to go back to Hogwarts ‘today had been the best birthday i have ever had in my life ‘ i thought to myself i wander what September 1st will bring


	4. Hogwarts express

Harry’s P.O.V   
“get up we are going in an hour” Astra yelled at the top of her lungs living with them this past mouth has been fun they treat me like i am part of the family i finished up my normal routine and went downstairs for breakfast Astra, MiraJane and lucy are amazing cooks “hey Astra where is MiraJane” i asked her confused as to why she wasn’t there “headed to Hogwarts early teacher meeting of some kind” she said whilst flipping pancakes “hey sis” lucy said yawning Cephas the by her side she adopted him last week he is a black cat with white pars and the tips of his ears are also white “do you know if they are packed” Astra asked them she is like a big sister to most of us along with mira “yep they will be down in 3, 2, 1” lucy said and counted down till the others came thundering down the stairs  
“breakfast” natsu yelled and dug in quickly “pace yourself you idiot we have A train to get on do you guys have your motion sickness meds” lucy asked looking at the others now let’s eat   
1 hour later At Kings Cross  
“i am going to speak with someone natsu Wendy come with me and Ryan don’t be annoying, Astra Eric Harry can you find a way to get to the platform” lucy stated before she natsu and Wendy walked off with their things “hey Percy what is the platform number again” a woman in front us asked who we assume is one her the flame haired boys who she was with “uggh mum it is platform 9 ¾ like always” she answered rather rudely “excuse me but do you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾” i asked politely “is it your first time dears don’t worry it is Ron’s first time too Fred you go first” she explained nicely looking at a two identical twins “I’m not Fred he is and you call yourself our mother” one of the boys said sarcastically “sorry George ” as he was about to run at the boundary pillar between the two platforms he stopped “only joking i am Fred” he laughed then did it so did his brother then came our turn “i will go first” Astra volunteered next went Eric then it was my turn and the youngest ginger haired boy “just sprint and don’t stop” his mother encouraged me who was still holding her annoyed daughter ls hand so i did it right before i hit the pillar i felt like i was transported somewhere a few seconds later the other boy turned up then his mum and sister   
i found Astra and Eric who knows where Ryan is oh well me Astra and Erik struggled to out all the trunks on the shelf “need a hand” George i think his name was said “sure thanks” Astra said she was annoyed at something who knows what though “Fred come here” he yelled to his twin and with there help our stuff was away “thanks” i said pushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead “blimey, are you “ Fred asked “ George he is” answered “are you Harry Potter” they say at the same time “oh him i mine i am” i stammered they stared at me they looked like a fish out of water gulping for air” Fred, George where our they” there mother yelled “coming mum” they yelled and left the compartment and the train i was sat by the window i Could hear what was being said “Ron dear you got something on your nose” she said “mum get off” Ron said “is ikkle Ronnie got something on his noise” Fred laughed “shut up” was the younger boys come back “enough where is Percy” she asked this feels wrong i tuned out the rest   
“i going to find the food cart for water” Eric said before leaving, Astra just took a water bottle out of a small backpack and took the medication “ is this compartment full” the ginger haired boy from earlier “is this compartment full every where else is” he asked “no it isn’t “ i told him “my names is Ron weasly and this is sacabers sorry about my brothers”” he introduced himself and his rat “my name is Astra Draconis and my owl is Ryū” Astra said “ my name is Harry Potter” i said he stopped be before i could introduce Hedwig “wait you are actually Harry Potter i thought Fred and George where joking wait do you actually have the lightning shape scar” ron asked excitedly Astra laughed a bit at his reaction “they react at a scar but. Don’t care how mine and the others hair are naturally crazy colours” Astra stated her eyes still shut then Ryan came by with the twins “oh we our going to see lee Jordan apparently he has a giant spider” George said clear he was speaking to Ron but Astra’s eyelids opened so fast it seemed in human “ you will keep the Satan spawn away from me or i will beat you up” Astra threatened Ryan knew she would do it as well Ron nodded his head at Astra’s outburst seems he also hates spiders the 3 where off and Erik was back “my name is Ron weasly” Ron told him “Eric” was his reply as he sat next to Astra  
the food cart lady came “anything from the trolley dears” she asked us nicely “can i have two chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties thanks ” Astra asked handing her the right money “candy apple please” cobra did the same i had an idea “2 of everything” i ask giving the woman the money she cave us the food and left “hey harry can i have one of the chocolate frogs” ran asked they had cards at the bottom i had albus Dumbledore “uggh morgana again i have a few of her now “i think i know love pumpkin pasties i need to learn to make them” Astra said out loud i must agree they are really good Ron laughed at her and got her infamous glare who looked about ready to run and hide though it is his fault i looked back at my card and and the wizard was gone “hey the image is gone” i yelled in surprise “well yeah cant expect them to hang around all day” Ron held a laugh then there was a knock on the door he look really shy “come in” Astra said kindly   
“hi my name is Neville Longbottom i have lost my toad have you seen him” he asked timidly “no sorry he haven’t, but we will be there in half hour i will help you look then” Astra told softly the Neville she looked a bit green “thank you” he said and hurried off “hey Astra how can you go from terrifying to sweet in a no time” Ron asked worried he crossed a line “ha practice when you are around Ryan long enough you need to learn how to terrify him” she laughed i know that wasn’t the whole truth by the look in her eyes “hey you want to see magic” Ron said lightning the mood “sure” we all said before he could cast a spell someone knocked on the compartment door “for gods sake” Astra mumbled  
“have you seen his toad” a girl asked she sounded a bit full of herself “no like Neville already probably said he has been to our compartment i told i will help him when we stop” Astra stated coldly she saw Ron’s wand “my name is Hermione granger oh are you doing magic show me i have tried a few simple spells and they have all worked for me” she said again she irritated Astra and Eric they look so done with her “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.” I said pointing his wand at the rat “ is that a real spell it wasn’t very good repairo” she said smugly point her wand at my glass and they were fixed “bye now” Astra said showing the overly confident girl the door “we arriving soon “she managed to say before the door shut in her face when we where sure she was gone we relaxed a bit Astra grabbed her case “finally silence i am going to find a toilet to get changed in” Astra told us before leaving she was back though 5 minutes later with the robes on then we went one at a time to get changed and after 10 minutes we arrive it was night Astra smiled and breathed in the night air “oh gods do i love the stars” Astra whispered to our little group  
Lucy natsu Wendy came bounding over to us “so sorry we got separated” lucy said apologized “it’s fine really “ i told her “good also it is 4 to a boat so how about you four take one and we will take another” Wendy suggested we nodded in agreement and with that we went to hagrid’s boat and sailed towards a huge castle as we got to the front gate i felt nervous we were greeted by an older teacher with black hair and emerald robes with a stern yet kind face “still got ya toad” hagrid whispered to Neville “oh yes sir” the Neville stammered back


	5. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry this took a while I had been snowed under with coursework and need to take a bit of a break for my mental health but all is fine now onto the story

Astra’s P.O.V  
“the first years, professor McGonagall” hagrid told McGonagall “thank you hagrid” McGonagall said kindly she led us to a smaller room you could hear the noise from the great hall “is it true that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts” laughed a boy with platinum blonde hair good gods he seemed snobby “what about it” harry muttered under his breath he looked at me then back at Harry “the names Draco, Draco Malfoy let me show you around and who you who are the wrong sort of people to be friends with" he said holding out his hand to sake “I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks” harry said as he turned down the blond weasels hand shake I internally yelled Atta boy Harry you been learning instead I just smiled smugly I knew my last name had mean after Dumbledore found us I travailed with him to japan and meet the pure blood family who shared my last name they were nice people and agreed to go along with my back story, we all going to visit them in the summer “what are you smirking at” the ferret said to me “just how you think your name Is the most important one here your wrong if you do” I laughed before he had a chance to speak McGonagall was back  
“follow me into the great hall the sorting ceremony will begin” she told us we followed the great hall was beautiful the ceiling looked like the night sky it was gorgeous “it’s not actually the night sky it is just bewitched to look like it I read about it in Hogwarts a history” Hermione’s grating voice could be heard professor McGonagall placed the hat on a stool and it opened its mouth  
“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!” the hat finished and the hall burst into applause “I am going to kill Fred” I heard Ron mutter “now when I call your name you will come and place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted you can’t charge house once you are sorted” McGonagall droned on she took out what I assumed was the list “Abbott, Hannah” she called out and a pink faced girl went and put the hat on a minute later it shouted “hufflepuff” she went to the hufflepuff table I zoned out of a bit all I heard was there Houses “bulstrode, Millicent” was called then placed in Slytherin “Draconis, Astra” I heard my name I walked forward every one looked at me and whispered the ferret had a face of shock “what do we have here” the hat spoke but paused all most like it was thinking “very intelligent loyal too very loyal and brave as well as powerful now where to put you. You have been through things your fellow students couldn’t imagine and came out the over side so much stronger but where to put you” the hat debated out loud it felt like forever fir the hat to decide I heard an older student whisper to his friends “she is a hat stall” I don’t know what that is “for the love of hera hurry up” I said under my breath “Slytherin” the hat finally shouted the Slytherin table smirked as I went to sit down next to Millicent  
“natsu dragneel” McGonagall called out as soon the hat touched his head it yelled “Gryffindor” said table got up in a round of applause as he sat down a few for names passed including a girl called Daphne she was sorted into Slytherin she seems nice she is sat next to me then I head luce name I guess it was luce’s turn  
Lucy’s P.O.V  
“lucy heartfilia” McGonagall called my name I put the hat on “I see intelligence and a thirst to prove yourself don’t care about your status you loyal like Astra as well but I think ravenclaw” the hat yelled I went to join the ravenclaw students “Wendy heartfilia” professor McGonagall called Wendy next after a minute the hat yelled “hufflepuff” she looked okay with it and that was all that mattered next was a boy named Neville Longbottom he was placed in Gryffindor after a while then Ryan was also place in Gryffindor almost as soon as he put the hat then it was Malfoy as soon as the hat touched his hat it yelled “Slytherin” we walked to the table like he owned the place good luck to him Astra will show him that his status means nothing and shrink his ego should be fun to watch a few more names where said the Harry’s was called  
Harry’s P.O.V  
“harry potter” the professor called my name the hall erupted into whispers “Potter as in the Harry Potter” was asked a lot the hat was place on my head “interesting “ a small voice said inside my head “difficult very difficult plenty of could, a thirst to prove your self not a bad mind a lot of talent I see now where to put you” the voice who I guess was the hat said “not Slytherin” I say over in my head “not Slytherin you say you friend is in Slytherin I know you want to be like her no, well then it better be Gryffindor” the said but yelled the last part I went and sit next to natsu as I sat down Percy weasly asked to shake my hand so I did and Fred and George yelled got up and “we got Potter” we all laughed and then waited for Ron and Eric to be sorted  
Eric/cobras P.O.V  
After harry was sorted my name was called, I went to put the hat on “how unusual you have done dark things in the past put you have been forgiven and have found the peace you need as well as love but you are still cunning but loyal incredibly so especially to Astra Draconis, I know what house you belong in, Slytherin” the hat yelled the last part after 10 minutes every one was sorted Dumbledore got up to speak “welcome old and new students to Hogwarts before we begin tonight’s feast I have a few words nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak thank you also we have some new teachers starting this year may I introduce the deputy head of Gryffindor erza scarlet she will teach you summoning, next is deputy head of Slytherin mira Strauss she will teach you a brand of transformation magic next is deputy head of ravenclaw levy mcgarden she will teach the elective ancient ruins as well as two new grounds keepers Mr gray fulbuster and Mr gajeel redfox the first years the forest on the grounds our forbidden from being entered and a few older ones should also remember also no magic between classes in the hallways and quidditch trials are in the second week of term if interested go see madam hooch also this year the right side if the third floor corridor is out if bonds to everyone who doesn’t want an early and painful death now begin” Dumbledore said ending his speech and we all dug into the food I am surprised gray is still fully dressed to be honest  
“so Astra what was it like growing up” Blaise I think his name was asked he looked intrigued “it was fun I had a lot of muggle friends as well as Eric and a few others like lucy and Wendy we grew up together, my parents didn’t really care about the whole pure blood thing sure they are pure bloods but they don’t care about that” night explained “that’s cool I wish my mom was that chill” Blaise said with a hint of sadness Astra story was sorta true the Draconis where friends muggles “yeah my parents won’t even let me be friends with half bloods” a girl next to Astra stated sadly I think her name was Daphne “I think it’s disgusting you and your parents are blood traitors” Malfoy snorted “no one asked your mouthy” Astra stated “it is Malfoy don’t disrespect me or my farther…” he began but Astra cut him off “or your farther will do what for the love of Olympus get your own views and fight your own battles daddy won’t help you in the real world Draco” Astra scolded him she spat his name and started to eat again we all held back laughing “is she always like this” Blaise whispered to me “yep night has been like that as long as I have known her” I told him accidently using her nickname “I like the night sky I call him cy short for cyclops because he only has one eye” Astra said looking up from her food not missing a beat “birth defect” I whispered to him quickly we went back to eating  
After dinner we were escorted to our rooms, I was rooming with Blaise thankfully it was just us two “must not be as many Slytherin this year oh well” Blaise said as we got ready for bed “I feel bad for Astra she has to room with pansy grew up with the girls she is rude at least she has Daphne there” Blaise continued “good night zabini” I stated before I went to bed “good night Eric” heard him yawn before it went dark


	6. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone juts letting you guys knows ("words in brackets like this") means telepathy

Harry’s P.O.V,  
From the time i left our dorm to trying to find the others at breakfast i heard people whispering about me it is starting to get “hey Harry over here” Astra called over to her table she sat with two Slytherin “we don’t bite” the girl joked “nice to meet you names Blaise zabini nice to meet you Harry” the boy next to Eric said happily “oh my god Is that Harry Potter why is he talking to Slytherin” a whisper was heard Astra just smirked and stood up “now who just whispered about us and Harry, come on where is the coward who can’t say it to our faces pity no one is brave enough to come forward oh well whispering is rude fyi” Astra stated broadly every one in the room shivered slightly she smirked again and sat down  
“so what do you guys have first” Daphne asked “i have potions first, then charms, then double transfiguration with professor Strauss after lunch” i said “okay we are in the same class for potions and transfiguration then” i told them “that’s great” Eric stated after finishing his breakfast “hey Harry where are Harry and Ryan” Astra asked me worriedly “Ryan he is with the weasley twins and natsu is with Lucy and Wendy at the ravenclaw table” i explained “okay” was Astra’s response then Ron came up and sat down next to me just before the owls came i got a note from hagrid that read “hi Harry i know you get Friday afternoons off so would you like to come and have a cup of tea i want to hear about your first week and see how you are doing send an answer back with hedrig” i scribbled down a yes please see you later on the back gave Hedwig a treat and the not and she was off  
“hey Harry, Astra, Eric and people i don’t know” Ron said happily “fucking morning people” Astra groaned “my name is Blaise zabini and that’s Daphne greengrass” Blaise introduced himself and daphne “Ron weasley” Ron said as they shook hands he sat and ate for five minutes before we left for our first lesson, we got lost a few times but found it eventually we found the classroom. Charms flew by Flitwick was nice. Once charms were over me, natsu, Ryan and Ron went off to potions. Once we had found the correct classroom we went in and sat with Astra a few minutes before professor Snape walked in as he did the register and stopped at my name  
“ah yes Mr Potter our new- celebrity” Snape sneered Draco and his followers crabbe and goyle laughed after he finished the register, he looked at the class eyes void of emotion “you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making” Snape started to explain he stopped and looked at me “as there is little foolish wand waving in Here” He paused again and looked away are you only believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand beauty this officer including things in mind snaring senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach” he finished explaining Hermione was on the edge of her seat she looked desperate to start  
“Potter” Snape said suddenly “what would i get if i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood” he asked Hermione’s hand shot straight Astra just sat back same as the others “a powerful sleeping potion” i stated clearly i obviously throw him off “let’s see where would you look if i told you to find be a bezoar” he asked me i had to think about it Hermione’s hand was up again this time she was practically jumping out her seat “it is a stone in the stomach of a goat sir” i told him clearly again he looked surprised i knew that again “what is the difference Potter between Monkswood and wolfsbane” he asked damm it I didn’t remember that one “i don’t remember that one sir” i told him clearly and confidently like Astra taught me i am thankful that Astra also encouraged us to read the school required books in the summer or i would have looked so dumb otherwise  
“looks like you don’t know everything Potter, miss granger sit down” Snape smirk but snapped at Hermione “miss Draconis fill the class in on what Mr Potter forgot” Snape asked of Astra “the sleeping spell is called draught of living death, a bezoar will save you from most poisons as for Monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite” Astra stated clearly “why ain’t you writing this down i had a smug look on my face as me and our group had already done the notes as Astra spoke “10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter” Snape said the lesson then went down hill from there snap paired us all up and told us to make a simple potion to cure boils he criticised every one except from his own house he was just telling us about Malfoys perfectly stewed horned slugs when the room filled with acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound filled the dungeon. Poor Neville had somehow to melt his and Seamus’s cauldron into a twisted blob the potion spilled everywhere burning holes in people’s shoes  
“stupid boy” Snape snarled cleaning up the mess with a spell “did you not pay attention to the ingredients” he continued what is his problem good lord it was an accident it is our first lesson Neville whimpered in pain “take him to the hospital Wing” Snape spat at Seamus’s he turned towards me and Ron “Potter why did you tell him not to add the quills thought he would make you look good a another point from Gryffindor and next class Astra you are with Longbottom and take your cure to med wing ” Snape said as he glared at me “yes professor” we stated and Astra bottled her cure and went to help Neville  
The rest of the morning was fine we went back to the common room for lunch Neville was already there “hey Neville how are you after potions” i asked him “good Astra is really kind and good at potions she looked a bit faint so professor Strauss made her rest in the hospital wing” Neville said we said Goodbye to Neville and where off to check up on her  
Astra’s P.O.V  
After Neville left i had actually fainted apparently there is not enough ethonano in the atmosphere as my body needs uggh i am hungry now “mira i feel fine can i go get food” i whined “no rest i sent Eric to get you some also did Hephaestus tell you how long the solution will take” i was scolded like a child “it will be ready by tomorrow” i told her “hey night you got visitors” Eric said from the hospital wing door with a plait of food and Harry, Ron, natsu, lucy and Wendy no doubts that Ryan was with the twins “hey i am fine just low blood sugar is all” i lied i felt bad lying to Harry and Ron but they can’t find out “Astra we have to go soon Harry, Ron, natsu and Eric have a lesson with me i will tell zabini and Green Greengrass where you are” mira said and left with the others lucy and Wendy had potions with Snape i think ‘for the love of Apollo it is only the first day and i am already in a hospital bed i have set a personal best’ i laughed at myself  
Eric’s/cobras P.O.V  
I felt bad leaving Astra but he had a lesson with mira we walk to class with her “i apologises for being late i had to go to the hospital wing Astra won’t be in lesson today as she had fainted it was only low blood sugar she is fine” mira said at the front “ha she is just weak can’t believe she fainted on her first day” Draco laugh with his goons Mira’s face changed in a split second “i am sorry Mr Malfoy would you like to repeat that” mira said her voice sickly sweet Malfoy was on thin ice “i said she was wea...” he didn’t finish “now draco fun fact while Astra is at Hogwarts i am her guardian same with Eric, natsu, Ryan, lucy and Wendy so don’t insult them i wont be responsible for Astra’s actions she is a lot stronger then you” mira said as she transformed into her new take over Astra taught her Mira’s voice was natural but her eyes had an evil gleam to them “yes professor” draco mumbled “now class what i just did is an example of transformation magic it is a branch of take over it is extremely complicated and wont be taught even in your 7 year you will be starting simple like making you nails into sharp talons now this is wandless magic i need you to say clearly take over claws” mira explained she once again had her happy go lucky facade in place everyone that wasn’t me Harry and our team was equally surprised as they where terrified by her the lesson flew by i was the first to turn my nails to talons then it was natsu, Ryan, Harry, the bushy haired girl from the train and after that draco i stopped paying attention after that  
(“ hey am i missing much” Astra asked me via telepathy “nope but you missed mira take down Malfoy” i replied “no she didn’t i recorded it with my lacuma” Ryan interrupted “ha i will get it from you tonight remember room of recruitment seventh floor midnight” Astra explained “i don’t want to go on patrol” Ryan complained “to bad take it up with erza and me later got to go” Astra said evilly)  
The connection went dead she must be bored out her mind “okay this is one of your two classes where you get set practical’s for homework by next lesson i want you all to be able to turn you nails to talons class is dismissed” mira said to the class that was my last class of the day so i went to the hospital wing to keep Astra company  
“hey Eric wait up we want to check on Astra as well” daphne said kindly “sure let’s go” i Said weaving fir them to follow  
Harry’s P.O.V  
“hey Ron, natsu do you want to come with me to see hagrid” i asked them Ryan had disappeared again probably the hospital wing to check on Astra with Eric “sure” was all that was said and we walked down to hagrid’s hut “how are ya harry “hagrid said meeting us there “i am fine thanks is it okay that i brought friends” i asked “of course harry more the merrier i say” hagrid said kindly “thanks hagrid” natsu said “come in do you want tea and a rock cake” hagrid asked one we had sat down i noticed a news paper on a stall “tea would be nice please” we said “hey hagrid can i borrow the newspaper” i asked “sure i have already read it” he stated jovially i put it in the inside pocket of my robes for later “how was your first lessons” they where great mira i mean professor Strauss put Malfoy in his place after he insulted Astra” natsu laughed “the best part was the face he made he was terrified” Ron added as he tried and failed to stop laughing “speaking of Astra where is she” hagrid asked concerned “she faint from low blood sugar levels after potions with Snape he hates me” i explained to hagrid “i highly doubt Snape hates you” hagrid said “yeah he does he took points away because i wasn’t paying attention to Neville’s cauldron and because i forgot the answer to one of the questions he asked me “i said irritable “hey Harry, Ron we have to go it will get dark soon” natsu said me and Ron nodded “don’t do anything stupid boys” hagrid yelled to us as we ran back to the castle  
We arrived back to our common rooms in time for curfew i sat down on my bed in mine natsu, Ryan, Neville and Ron’s shared room “hey guys look at this” i called them over the headline read  
Gringotts break in latest, Investigations continue into the break in et Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts’ goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. “But we’re not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you,’ said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.  
“i think it’s the vault that only Astra could open” i whispered “what are you saying harry Astra collected a prized family possession from the vault she didn’t steal anything” natsu stated “oh god natsu i didn’t mean it like that i just meant that it was a good thing we got it when we did or it might have been stolen” i explained good lord i should have worded that better Ryan walked in “just warning you we start flying lessons next week Thursday with the Slytherin” Ryan said as he layed on his bed “uggh i hate Slytherin except Astra and Eric Blaise and daphne seem nice as well” Ron admitted “not much we can do so lets just go get dinner” i said i we all went to the great hall


	7. Night watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i am trying out a new style of writing let me know if it is bad or good constructively though I will delete hate comments

**Astra’s P.O.V**

Sneaking out the hospital wing was easy, I made my to the room of requiment undetected with little difficulty I had to take a different path to avoid Mrs. Norris horrible little cat the door appeared in front of me to the looks of things I was first I might as well get my ethonano problem out the Way “open the gate of the god of the forge, Hephaestus” I chanted “Astra it is done the shoulder cuff is easy hidden by your cloak and a set of earrings and a choker for when you are in casual clothes” Hephaestus explains to me I put the shoulder cuff on and instantly felt better “thank you Hephaestus I really appreciate the help” I thank him happily he smirked and disappeared Eric, mira, levy and erza walked in next “feeling better night” Eric asked “much thanks to Hephaestus” I said happily 

“where are the others” erza asked irritated “dose being on time mean nothing to the I mean natsu and Ryan are probably holding lucy and Wendy up but gray and gajeel should be here” she continued “remember natsu and Ryan have to sneak past Harry Ron and Percy and avoid peeves that fucking menace” I said i hate the poltergeist the little shit has no boundaries “still Astra gray and gajeel should be here” levy counted “true” was my response then the boys come bawling through the door lucy and Wendy behind irritated by the looks on there faces “speak of the devil” mira giggled the irony “why are you lot late” erza asked I was sat in a random comfy looking chair “we had to sneak past Hermione” Ryan said pointing at natsu and himself “my roommate Cho wouldn’t go to bed” lucy added “I got lost” Wendy said embarrassed “I got sick on the stairs fell on top of strip he had to find his clothes we ran into them us and natsu argued then we fell through the door” Gajeel explained

“Olympus give me strength, Eric you and me are guarding the 3rd floor thing natsu lucy patrol the 1 st floor mira, erza dungeons grey, gajeel 4 th floor Wendy Rome 5 floor, cassie and Carla 6th floor lily and happy 7th and levy stay here so when we are done we come here then go to bed got it are we all clear on our jobs” I explained clearly, they nodded their heads and went off

**No one’s P.O.V**

“so what is guarding the thing anyway” Eric whisper to Astra “cy it is a Cerberus a 3 headed dog now stay close to me” Astra explained summoning a small music box if you looked closely you could see a stray tear shine in the moon light as she opened the door she opened the music box and a once fierce guard dog was replaced by a sweet puppy “good the door has been touch” she stated “how’d you know night” the maroon haired boy asked his partner “we had levy set up enchantment around the door to change if its been opened it is only visible to us Dumbledore and the heads of House and deputy head of Houses” she explained “so are we done” Eric questioned “no not yet the door also has a riddle go out side I will be out in minute” she stated smirking

**5 minutes later**

She walked out the room as quickly and quietly as she entered “so night will you tell us the riddle o0r at least me” Eric asked his amusement evident in his voice “nope cy” Astra said popping the p “now I had Hermes check the rest of the floor so we can report back to levy then go to bed” Astra said stifling a yawn “good idea night let’s go” Eric said a portal formed and they where gone just like that unbeknownst to them a shadow figure hissed “damm it the old fool isn’t as naïve as we thought” they sneered “don’t worry master we will get it” the same voice said again as if it was talking to its self 

**2 minutes later natsu P.O.V**

“so we found nothing” lucy stated calmly “same here and the riddle is in place” Astra said smirking “you won’t tell us will you” I huffed “nope only me and the head and deputy heads of houses know along with Dumbledore” Astra stated smugly “so mira and erza know” Wendy asked “yes but not the answer” mira stated “go to sleep you lot Astra Eric I do believe I Have you again tomorrow right after erza” mira smiled a devil’s smile “ha oh shit the others will me sore for weeks” I burst out laughing I felt bad for harry and Neville maybe Ron but not draco not in the slightest “your right they will be I get to show that snot nosed ferret up I can’t wait” Astra’s said smirking “do I want to know” luce whispered to me “oh Ryan toss me your lacuma I want to see the thing” Astra said as if she and Eric left so did lucy just remembered the thing “of course here you go don’t let Snape see it” Ryan said handing her the lacuma “he won’t” Astra stated before leaving us after place it in her requip space 

“won’t Astra have an advantage as she has already learnt requip” Wendy stated sleepily “yeah,” Ryan said and shrugged his shoulders “go to bed you lot” erza commanded “aye, aye captain” Ryan retorted jokingly we walked out after we separated from Wendy Ryan quickened his pace so he was next to me “oh I need to remind her to film draco reaction” he whispered to himself god will Hogwarts out last us being here is getting more and more debatable as we got to our common room door I froze “you smell them to” Ryan asked “yeah how the hell our we going to avoid the prefects” I asked “with help” erza stated as she appeared next to me she walked in “mister weasley while I appreciate you taking the job seriously it is 2 am you need to go to sleep do so your I will take house point” erza stated firmly “yes professor scarlet” Percy conceded once erza gave the all clear we quickly made our ways to our dorm room as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light 


End file.
